The House of Drago
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: 'Freak' has been saved, given a name, and gained a family. He learns of magic, moves to Italy, and begins to truly live. But are the British wizards truly going to let their 'saviour' go? And what are the whispers of darkness and shadows spreading. New school for Harry, BritishWW bashing! CreatureFic! SubmissiveHarry! Harry/Multi Harem Pureblood culture. Slash! More warnings inside
1. Chapter 1: When Everything Changed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter or co. though I wish I did. I do own all OCs though. And the plot. If anyone would like to disagree, go ahead I'll just laugh at your opinion and ignore you.

**Disclaimer 2**: Yes this is similar to other fanfiction stories. No I do not mean to fully steal anyone's works or ideas. If I have something similar to your story be proud, that means I liked your story enough for it to have made an impact on my own writing.

**Warning**: Past child abuse! Cute childlike Harry (HE WILL BE SUBMISSIVE!)! Epic brothers! SLASH! HET! MORSOMES, THREESOMES, ETC. Bashing of British wizards and wizarding society in general. Few AU Xters will escape my bashing wrath.

**Chapter 1: When Everything Changed**

Latin – _**spells**_

_** "**_**Speech"**

Italian – "_Speech"_

French – "Speech"

_(Translations of Latin, French, and Italian Speech)_

I wasn't expecting anything to happen. I never did. My schedule had been the same for as long as I could remember. Wake. Dress and wait for Aunt Giant to open my cupboard. Make breakfast for the Giants. Waiting until they are done to clean up. Do my chores all day in hopes of food at the end – which was rare. Make dinner before Uncle Giant comes home. Live through Uncle Giant's beating after cleaning up dinner. Be locked in my cupboard again to nurse my wounds. And possibly sleep before it all starts again in the morning.

I never thought it would change. I honestly never thought I'd live this long. Today I am ten. And today everything changed.

Aunt Giant came to open my cupboard. "You will not speak. You will make breakfast, enough for five guests and us, then you will return to your cupboard. You will not make a sound for the rest of the day. You have permission to make a large plate for yourself this morning as well." She screeched and then stalked away.

My eyes widened and I just stood trembling in the doorway of my cupboard for precious moments before I realized I needed to move, and fast. Before Uncle Giant was called to punish me. Scrambling into the kitchen I took in all the food Aunt Giant had put out on the counter, it was a lot of food to prepare. I immediately went through the motions to make breakfast. Crepes, crisps, filling for the crepes, a fruit salad, omelets, hashers, etc. I worked in the kitchen for almost two hours before I was done.

Aunt Giant had woken me earlier than usual to get all of the food done in time. I stiffen as I feel her looming figure behind me. She says nothing though, only grabs a plate. The chipped puce yellow one. The one I always use. Well use when I actually get food. I can't honestly remember the last time I ate.

She fills the plate with all the various foods. It's practically brimming over with delicious food. My mouth is watering at the site and the promise of food. She suddenly thrusts the plate and a fork at me. "Go to your cupboard and remember not a sound!"

I rushed to my small door. Once inside I hear the lock click. Carefully I place the full plate down onto my small cot. Eyeing the amount of food critically I mentally divide what to eat now and what to save for later.

I don't know how long has passed since Aunt Giant locked my back into my sanctuary but Uncle Giant and Baby Giant have come downstairs. The doorbell rings. I can hear Uncle Giant lumber past my save haven. I press my ear to the door, hoping to hear what is going on. I've never had to make so much breakfast before. Uncle Giant always has his guests over for dinner, and sometimes lunch. This is something new to my routine.

"…-come to our homes. I'm so glad you could come Mr. Drago, and your family of course. Four boys, you must be so proud." Uncle Giant is using his oozy oily voice. The one he uses to please others above him.

"Thank you Signor Dursley. May we come in?" A cultured, smooth voice answers. For some reason the voice reminds me of honey, like a warm honey on toast. I've only ever had that once. It was lovely.

"Ah! Excuse my manners. Of course." I can imagine Uncle Giant stepping aside, using his stubby arms to wave the guests past his obese form. The door is slide shut behind the five guests. "My Petunia has made a wonderful breakfast for us if you'll join me in the dining area."

I can hear him lead his guests past my door. His steps are the only ones I can hear. But I can sense when as a group all five pause for a moment outside my cupboard. The moment passes quickly and then they are gone. Until they have moved on I don't notice I have been holding my breath. I silently release it. Remaining silent I continue to listen.

"Ah! Signora Dursley a pleasure to meet you." That voice of honey drifts from the dining room.

I can mentally see Aunt Giant blushing. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mister Drago. This is my son, Dudley Dursley. He's ten as of last week." She simpered.

"Kind of you to join us for breakfast." Baby Giant dutifully says, following the scripted line from his parents to a tee.

"Thank you, young Signor Dursley. These are my sons, Massimiliano my eldest, Narciso and Ottavio the twins, and Raniero my youngest. Massimiliano is fifteen, Narciso and Ottavio twelve, and Raniero is eleven in a month's time. And please Signors and Signora Dursley call me Nerio."

"Then I insist you call me Vernon."

Chairs almost silently scrapped the floor then as they all sat to eat. I only heard them scrap as I was trained to hear the slightest noise. It was better to have good hearing, it kept me alive. Attentive, I continued to listen to the conversation. I needed to know if, and when, things went south. Uncle Giant would blame me and it was best to pre-prepare myself for a beating.

The lull of business conversation began as Aunt Giant tried to make small talk with the sons. They replied in small sentences, seeming to not want to be brought into conversation. Suddenly one of them, I shall assume the eldest of the boys broke into Uncle Giant and Nerio Drago's discussion on a business deal.

"_Padre, vorrei sapere cosa era in quel piccolo spazio. Non potrei essere scusati per controllare?_" _(Father, I wish to check what was in that small room. Might I be excused to check it out?)_

"Massimiliano, English while we are guests here not Italian." His father chided.

"Ah. Apologize Padre, Signors and Signora Dursley." His voice was thick, richer than his father's. "I forgot my phone in the car, and Jizabelle may call. Might I be excused to retrieve it?"

"Of course son. If Jizabelle has already called, feel free to remain outside to call her back." Nerio's voice sounded amused. I could hear as Massimiliano stood from the table and began to leave the room. Nerio's voice began to fill the silence again as his son came into the front hall. "Jizabelle is his half-sister and is rather temperamental. They are quite close and Belle was most displeased when I took him on this trip instead of letting him visit her."

A body stopped in front of my door as the conversation continued. I froze, forgetting again to breath. A hand reached, undid my latch and slide the door open quietly. I sat frozen in fear, eyes wide as I stared at the face now peering into my cupboard. This was too new, too different from my routine. I did not know how to react. And so I remained motionless, breathing shallow, almost unnoticed breathes.

"Perché little one? Why are you in here?" Deep dark brown eyes looked at me with an emotion I was unfamiliar with. I wondered what it was called.

I just stared back at him. Didn't he know that _Freak _was not to speak at the moment? The Giants had not given him the okay. _Freak_ was told to be silent. And so silent I remained.

"Little one. It is okay. You can speak to me."

I mutely shook my head. No I couldn't. Aunt Giant had not said 'silence unless guests speak to you.' She had made it clear not to speak at all.

He sighed before reaching in. I scrambled from his arms, but there was nowhere to go in my tiny space. His tanned hands gently reached under my arms and pulled me from my cot and out into the hall. I shook and trembled. I was not meant to be out here. And touch meant pain. I flinched away as he brought me closer.

Suddenly he stood. The movement caused a small gasp to escape me. My eyes widened in fear. _Freak _had made a noise.

The boy with dark brown hair holding me made a soft, strange noise. One that had never been directed at me. One Aunt Giant used when Baby Giant had night terrors. "Shush little one. They cannot hear you. Do you own anything of importance?"

I nodded slowly, fear seeping into my every pore. Was he going to be cruel and take my few precious items?

The boy nodded back, satisfied with my answer. I was suddenly placed on the floor. "Go get your things little one."

I trembled with fear, silent tears streaming down my face. He WAS going to take them from me. Sobbing silently I reentered my cupboard to retrieve the three items I held most precious. A torn and holey dark purple blanket with H.J.R.P. scripted in the edge. A ragged large black dog plush, and a light brown equally ragged wolf plush. Clutching them close in a final goodbye my tiny hands then thrust them out to the boy, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see my only items in this world taken from me.

Instead of feeling the items leave my hands his hands were once again under my arms pulling me up and to him. I stiffened. This was new. Different. What was he doing?

He said nothing, only carried me to the front door and then out into the front lawn. Was he going to kick me out of the Giants' home? It was all I knew. I shivered, fearing what was inevitable, he was far too large to fight.

But he did something different, unexpected, yet again. Instead of throwing me to the road as I had feared he carried me to a car. One I assumed was his father's. I didn't recognize it, I knew both of the Giants' cars. I washed them weekly.

The boy opened the side door before reaching in and placing me on the seat. "Little one. You will remain here until we return. You will be coming with my family and I. Do you understand?"

I didn't but I nodded anyway. His big hands reached for me once more. Suddenly he had taken my blanket. Tears fell. It had been expected I reminded myself. But then he returned the blanket, tucking it around my small form. I had seen Aunt Giant do that once for Baby Giant. I blinked confused teary green eyes at Massimiliano. He gave me a small smile in return. No one had ever smiled at _Freak_ before. And so I didn't know how to react. Before I could figure out how he had closed the door and was walking back to the house. As I watched him reenter the only place I had ever known I saw him pull a small device from his pocket. If he had his phone the entire time why had he said he left it in the car?

Confused but exhausted from the tears and emotions I had just experienced I slipped into a shallow sleep.

I woke to sudden movement. Hands were touching me. Immediately I froze, movement and fighting made Uncle Giant angrier. I had learned that the hard way.

"Calm little one. I am only moving you onto my lap. Stay curled up though. We don't want your family seeing you. Stay quiet now."

Quiet. Unseen. Those were words, orders, I was used to. Giving a tiny nod of understanding I remained still within the large warm arms. It felt nice. Was this what hugs felt like? If so I wouldn't mind more. Massimiliano began to hum and the constant calming sound had me drifting back to the land of nightmares. I only had those. _Freak_ doesn't deserve happy dreams.

"…hy is he here?"

"Where did you find him?"

"Liano how bad is it?" I recognized that voice. It was the father. The one with the smooth honey voice.

"It's bad Padre. He was terrified of me. He hasn't said a word. He flinches at touch and noise. And when I told him to get his things he seemed to think I was taking them from him. Padre he is skin and bone. I don't like it." Massimiliano's arms wrapped just slightly tighter around me.

"He's also awake."

"Little one?" Massimiliano sounded like Aunt Giant did when Baby Giant was hurt. He sounded concerned. And it was directed at me? I peeked open one large green eye. "Hello little one. Did you sleep well?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. It was the best I had slept in a…in forever. I hope he'll let me sleep in his arms at least one more time before they start to treat me like _Freak _again.

"That's good. Do you understand what has happened?"

I shook my head. No I didn't. Everything was wrong. This wasn't my normal routine and I didn't know how to act. And worse, they had taken me away before Aunt Giant had said I could speak again. What if I never saw her again and then couldn't speak.

"Shh. Calm little one. It is alright. You are safe." Massimiliano's voice washed over me, coaxing me to calm. "We took you away from there. You never have to go back there again."

"Little one can you speak at all?" Nerio's voice asked from the driver seat.

I nodded. "He is nodding yes Padre." Massimiliano informs his father.

"Are you choosing not to speak?"

I shook my head. "He is shaking his head."

"Then were you told not to speak?"

I nodded. "He said yes."

"Little one you can speak. You never have to listen to the rules your family told you ever again. We would love to hear your beautiful voice."

I looked around skeptically at all the nodding, agreeing faces. "Why?" my voice is small, rough, and hoarse – nothing like the amazingly wonderful voices of the males in this car.

"Because we care for you little one." The boy next to Massimiliano answered. He looked like a younger version of his brother. His hair was long like his brother's, dark brown almost black, and pulled up in a knot on top of his head. His dark brown eyes sparkled with something I didn't know. His skin was a dark tan like the arms encasing me.

"Care…for…me?" I tasted the words. I was confused. How could one care for _Freak_?

"Do you know what that means?" Massimiliano breaks through my thoughts.

I look up at his face, it's contorted in concern again. "Yes, care when a noun means either 'the provision of what is necessary for the health, welfare, maintenance, and protection of someone or something' or 'serious attention of consideration applied to doing something correctly or to avoid damage or risk.' When it is a verb it means to either 'feel concern or interest; attach importance to something' or to 'look after and provide for the needs of someone or something.'"

I loved to read. And one of the only books Baby Giant and the Bigger Giants didn't notice missing was the dictionaries. I had read and memorized the English, French, and Latin dictionaries. Uncle Giant's family was French or so he said and that's why we had the French one. Aunt Giant hadn't realized we had a Latin one. When she found it she burned it. Said it was my mother's and she never wanted to see or hear that language again. I didn't know why. It was my favorite. It was so pretty. Musical.

"Did you just quote a dictionary?" the boy in the front seat asked, turning to look at me amazed.

I blinked once in surprise before nodding shyly. Should I not have let them know I was smart? The Giants beat me when I acted smart. I shrank back into Massimiliano in fear.

"Ciso you are scaring him." Massimiliano scolded.

"Ah I apologize little one. It just shocked me. You don't look old enough to have read and understood a dictionary…let alone have it memorized." The boy Massimiliano called 'Ciso' looked at me sheepishly.

"Speaking of, how old are you little one?" Their father asked as he turned onto the street I recognized as the one Uncle Giant took to go to the big city, London. I'd only been allowed to go once.

"Ten." I whispered still shy from Ciso's reaction.

"When is your birthday?" Nerio asked, while all his sons looked at me in shock.

"Today sir."

"Today! Padre we must celebrate!" the boy by the window on the other side of the one next to Massimiliano cried.

"I think we will have to celebrate late, Raniero. I believe our little one has experienced enough surprises today. Is that alright little one?"

I blinked in shock. They wanted to celebrate _Freak's _birthday. "I…I…You do not have to…my Giant family never celebrated."

"But you are not with them anymore and one's birthday is always a thing to celebrate. It is another day alive and healthy. Now as much as 'little one' suits you what is your name?" Nerio asked gently.

"I…its _Freak_ sir."

"Freak?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you certain?"

"It is all I have ever been called, though Aunt and Uncle Giant sometimes call me _Boy_. Are you saying that is not my name?"

"I doubt that it is little one. I would like to adopt you little one and make you my youngest son. Would you mind that? If you do let me adopt you I will give you a name all your own."

"My own name?" I whispered in awe.

"Hmm yes little one. Would you like to be part of our family?"

"Do you really want _Freak_ as your family?" I hoped he'd say yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was just saying it so I'd get my hopes up just to tear them down. Uncle Giant loved to play that game. He'd offer me food or treat me like his actual son and then he'd laugh in my face before beating me up and then tossing me in my cupboard.

"You are not a freak little one. Never refer to yourself or anyone else like that again. And of course I really do. I wouldn't have offered if I did not want you as a son."

"I will try not to." I whispered, staring down at my hands. They were twisting over and over. A nervous habit of mine I'd begun after starting school at age five. When at school I had been called 'Harry' but Aunt and Uncle Giant made it clear that was not my name just what I was to be called at school so no one knew how much of a freak I was.

"Good. Now I will think on what I shall name you and when we go to sign the adoption papers in a few hours I will let you know what it is." Nerio's voice was final. It was a voice that made all doubts of him taunting and teasing me to fade and flee from my mind. "Now boys introduce yourselves to your younger brother."

Ciso in the front seat turned back to face me. He grinned wickedly. "I am Narciso. I am twelve and the older brother to the lesser handsome version of me sitting next to you."

"At least I am the smarter cleverer twin." The boy next to me retorted. He turned his dark brown eyes that all three of the older boys seemed to possess. "I am Ottavio. You can call me Vio and my twin Ciso."

The boy on the other side of Vio was bouncing in his seat. "I'm the youngest at almost eleven…well nope now you are. Cool!" he breathed a grin almost splitting his face in half. "My name's Raniero but everyone calls me Rayn. Nice to meet you little brother."

"And I am your eldest brother at age fifteen. My name is Massimiliano but everyone calls me Liano. You can call me whatever you want though little one." His arms still encircling me, wrapped around me tighter.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window watching the small townhouses turn into large buildings.

"We are going to Diagon Alley." Rayn answered. "I'm headed for my first year of school and it is my first time in Britain. We're going shopping. Normally we just shop at Verticale Vicolo _(Vertical Alley)_ in Rome, but I wanted to see the British shopping center."

"Diagonally?" I asked confused. I had never heard of such a place.

"No, Di-a-gon Al-ley. It's the Britain wizarding shopping district." Vio informed me.

"Wizarding?"

"Yes like magic, and wands, and dragons, and potions. You know wizards. You're one too."

"What?" I breathed shocked and afraid. Ciso had just said all the words Uncle Giant had banned in his home.

"Do you not know what you are little one?" Liano asked. I shook my head mutely.

"You are old enough to do magic out of school, show him something Liano." Rayn urged.

I looked up at the oldest brother, MY oldest brother. I hoped that lasts. It's nice to call someone, four someones' 'brother'. His dark eyes twinkled as he grinned down at me. "Watch little one." His left hand suddenly had a dark black stick. The stick had wrapped silver swirling around it and making a handle with what looked like sapphire stone. He waved it whispering _**Avis!**_

Why would he say bird in Latin I wondered and then gasped. A brilliant blue flash and then small blue birds were singing and flying from the stick. "How?" I breathed.

"That was magic little one." Liano said amused.

"And I can do that too?"

"Yes, though you can't do it or have a wand until you go to school in a year at eleven. Until then you'll stay home with Padre and learn the theory and also how to speak Latin." Vio stated.

"I know Latin." I let slip before I could stop myself.

"How do you know Latin?"

"I taught myself."

"You taught yourself?! How?!"

"With a dictionary and a library." I said softly. "I know French too."

"Can you say something in Latin for me little one?" Liano asked.

"**Gratias ago vos pro saving mihi."** I whispered. _(I thank you for saving me.)_

"**Usquequaque, parum unus" **Liano answered in turn. _(Always, little one.) _"And can you say something in French for me?"

"Pourquoi utilisons-nous le Latin pour les sorts?" _(Why do we use Latin for spells?)_

"Le Latin est une racine connue de plusieurs langue, tout comme le Nordic, Egyptian, Greek, Sanskrit, Gaelic and Mandarin." Nerio's French was just as smooth as his English. I wondered if his Italian was as well. _(__Latin is a known root power of language. Nordic, Egyptian , Greek , Sanskrit , Gaelic and Mandarin are also known root power languages.)_

"Can…can…"

"Go ahead and ask little one." Nerio encouraged.

"Can…can I learn Italian in place of Latin?" I whispered almost inaudible, afraid of being hurt for asking a question.

"Of course little one. As you will be living with us in Italy as our younger brother from now on you'll need to know Italian. Besides Italian is the best language." Rayn boasted proudly.

"I…I think Latin is a beautiful language. It's my favorite." I looked at the older boy shyly.

Rayn grinned back at me. "That's ok. Just don't expect me to like Latin as much as you. I prefer the flow of Italian more." I nodded.

"Alright boys we are here." Nerio announced as he pulled into a parking lot across from an old dingy pub.

I looked around at their excited faces in confusion as we walked into the pub. What was so exciting about this nasty filthy place? But I didn't say a word. If I made fun of or thought little of someplace they liked they'd leave me stranded, or worse take me back to the Giants. I clutched my plushies and blanket to me in fear. I hadn't been able to leave them in the car, fearing they'd be gone when I returned, or that the Dragos' would leave me somewhere and I wouldn't have them anymore.

Two large hands reached and picked me up. I tensed, before relaxing when I saw that it was Nerio. "I'm going to be keeping ahold of you little one. Wouldn't want my baby boy to be lost now would I?"

I shook my head shocked. He called me his baby boy. I'd never been called that before. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Embarrassed I buried my head into the side of his neck. He smelled of cinnamon and winter air. I loved it.

"Little one you're going to want to see this." Vio's voice came from down and to the side of me. I peeked from my hiding place in time to see Liano tap a few bricks before the bricks began to shift and move, making an archway.

I pulled all the way away from Nerio's neck and gapped. "Welcome to the wizarding world little one." I could hear the smile in Ciso's voice without looking at him.

Nerio's hands moved me to his hip. He frowned down at me. "We'll need to get you a full physical. You are far too small and light for your age." I didn't answer, just stared in wonder around me. This place was amazing.

I wished I had eight more eyes…There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I'd never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, and so much more. (Slightly tweaked excerpt from Chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.)

Liano turned and grinned at me. "So where do you want to go little one?"

"Everywhere."


	2. Becoming the Younest of the Drago Family

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter or co. though I wish I did. I do own all OCs though. And the plot. If anyone would like to disagree, go ahead I'll just laugh at your opinion and ignore you.

**Disclaimer 2**: Yes this is similar to other fanfiction stories. No I do not mean to fully steal anyone's works or ideas. If I have something similar to your story be proud, that means I liked your story enough for it to have made an impact on my own writing.

**Warning**: Past child abuse! Cute childlike Harry (HE WILL BE SUBMISSIVE!)! Epic brothers! SLASH! HET! MORSOMES, THREESOMES, ETC. Bashing of British wizards and wizarding society in general. Few AU Xters will escape my bashing wrath.

_Last time:_

_I wished I had eight more eyes…There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I'd never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, and so much more. (Slightly tweaked excerpt from Chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.)_

_Liano turned and grinned at me. "So where do you want to go little one?"_

"_Everywhere."_

**Chapter 2**: Becoming the Youngest Son of the Drago Family

Latin – _**spells**_

_** "**_**Speech"**

Italian – "_Speech"_

French – "Speech"

_(Translations of Latin, French, and Italian Speech)_

Nerio laughed and smiled down at me. "We are here for the next three days little one. We'll take you to see everything we can in that time. For now let's make sure we get the supplies Raniero needs. Rayn, do you have your list?"

"Yes Padre." The excitable boy pulled out a folded piece of really thick weird looking paper.

I tugged on Nerio's collar. "Mr. Drago what kind of paper is that?" I asked softly once he looked down in question.

"Call me Nerio or Padre little one. I will be your father in everything by the end of the day." He smiled softly at me. "The paper Rayn has is parchment. It is thicker than muggle paper, almost like cloth. Most of the Wizarding World has converted to using muggle paper for everything but official things, such as school acceptance letters, like the one Rayn is holding. The British wizarding world is far behind. They use parchment, quills, and ink for everything which is ridiculous and far out dated. And before you ask, muggles are non-magical people."

I nodded in understanding, glad he hadn't hurt me for asking him a question and that he had answered one I had but hadn't asked yet. As he stepped out into the alley I snuggled closer, for warmth and comfort. I hated large open and overly populated areas like this. It made me uncomfortable and wish for my cupboard. He seemed to understand my discomfort and need for protection and pulled me closer to his body.

"So what's first Rayn?" Liano asked as he flung his arm around his brother's shoulder.

Rayn looked up and I noticed for the first time his eyes were different from all three of his siblings and his father. They were a deep sea blue, like the color of the ocean in the pictures of books I'd seen at the library. "I need three packs of personalized parchment for letters and important things. Four quills and three different colored inks, plus four black ink pots."

"Alright, then it's to Scribbulus for writing supplies." Ner- I mean Padre, walked off holding me on his hip. Over his shoulder I could see Liano easily herding all three of the other boys after his father, our father.

We came to and entered a tall dark red brick building. The large front bay windows were full of floating and self-writing quills. Rolls of parchment flew around the shop and bottles of ink were sorted into color and various expenses. Padre put me down so I could look around by he held me by the hand, keeping me at his side. I didn't mind. It was nice to feel loved even if I knew it would end as soon as they realized I really was a freak.

Padre let me explore and he followed. When I looked to see where my brothers were I saw Liano making sure all of them got the things they needed and behaved in the store. Liano was an amazing brother, I decided.

"Little one, you can pick three colors of ink, three black inks, three quills, and we will get you some personalized parchment as well. That way you will have something to use to write your brothers when they leave for school in a month."

I looked up at Padre confused. "Why do I need to write them while they are at school during the day? Won't I see them when they come home at night?"

"No little one. The school all four of them go to is a boarding school in Egypt. You'll go there in a year as well."

My eyes widened. "Me? Go to Egypt?"

"Of course little one. Heka School of Ancient Magic is the best magical school in the world. It is also the one with the highest magical creature student populace. Don't you worry. All four of your brothers will be there with you, and you have a year to get used to the idea. Now what is your favorite color?" Padre gently guided me over to the colored pots of ink. The most expensive, and highest quality inks. I think he could tell I was worried about the price because the next thing he told me was never to worry about the price. I was his son, he was rich, and he was going to spoil me.

"My…my favorite color is purple." No one had ever asked me that before. No one had ever cared. The warm fuzzies I'd been feeling since I woke up in the car in Massimiliano's arms were growing.

"Ah. Purple is a good color. Now here are the purples, what shade would you like?"

I shyly reached out and picked up a round rose wood bottle labelled 'Imperial Purple'. I looked up at Padre for approval. He nodded happily, and indicated that I pick two more. He had already grabbed three bottles of 'Smoky Black'. I debated for a while before grabbing two matching round rose wood bottles, one was 'Amethyst' the other was 'Aubergine'. All three were shades of purple. Holding all three bottles was proving to be neigh impossible and so I was grateful when Padre pulled out his wand and summoned a shopping basket over to us. He handed it to me after placing all the black ink in it as well. He then summoned another for himself before retaking my now free hand.

We wandered over to the quill section and again he led me to the highest quality items. After much debate I chose my three quills. The most expensive of the three was a golden orange Phoenix feather. The other two were both deep purples, almost black Thunder owl feathers.

Getting the personalized parchment did not take nearly as long. The store clerk spelled the Drago Familial coat of arms onto the bottom left corner of each piece of parchment in all three of my packets with a simple wave of his wand. Each pack came with 150 pieces of parchment and an 18 inch cylinder of wax, of any color I chose. I chose for one of each of the same shades of purple as my inks.

Padre informed me we would get me a family seal when we went to the bank later today for my adoption. Padre pulled me back up onto his hip as we left the store, his sons trailing behind each having had their purchases shrunk and placed in their pockets. Padre carried both of ours in his.

We slowly made our way through the school lists and then ended at Twilfitt and Tatting's Clothing. That was definitely my least favorite part of shopping today. Padre had Mr. Tatting make me a whole wardrobe. The old man poked, prodded, and touched me all over as I was measured and sized. I hated it. Once he was done I rushed over to Padre holding up my arms, silently asking to be picked up. I could tell he was surprised I was asking for him to hold me but he also seemed happy as he gently bent his 6'11" frame in half to pick me up. He informed me we'd go to muggle London tomorrow to get me muggle clothing. That was not something for me to look forward to.

Vio looked up at me as we left. "You excited little one? It's time to go to the bank. Which means we get to adopt you and give you a name."

I nodded happily. I was so happy they were still willing to have me as family. I just hoped it lasted.

"Speaking of naming him, Padre may I ask to be allowed to name him?" Liano asked Padre.

Nerio blinked surprised for a moment before he nodded. "You may choose his first name, but I will give him his middle name."

"Of course father. Thank you." Here Liano leaned forward and held his arms out. I immediately went to him, allowing him to hold me on his hip like Padre had all day. Liano was just as tall and big as Nerio. Vio, Ciso, and Rayn were all about 5'7"ish and were all taller than me as well, but not so tall as they'd be able to carry me like this.

We entered Gringotts quietly. Padre quietly asked for a private room and one of the funny looking little men led us through many winding hallways before coming to a stop in front of a dark green door with a black and gold sign that said 'Manager Ralnok.' We were let inside and told that Manager Ralnok would be with us momentarily.

Once the funny looking man left I just had to ask. "What is he?"

"Friend Nailtooth is a goblin. They do not like staring though child. When Manager Ralnok comes in the proper Old Way greeting between wizard and goblin is started by the wizard. As the Lord and father of our family I will be the one to say the actual greeting. Remember unless asked to introduce yourself I would introduce you."

"Unless Padre isn't there and then it would be whichever of us were with you, going by eldest." Ciso broke in.

Padre nodded in agreement. "Thank you Narciso. Now when Manager Ralnok comes in I will stand and say 'May your gold overflow, and your enemies perish at your hand.' Then I will bow. He will reply with 'Well met. And may your power ever grow, and your enemies tremble before your magic.'

He will then return my bow before introducing himself. I will then introduce myself and each of you in order. As I introduce each of you, you will bow your head like this…" He indicated to Ottavio who demonstrated for me. "Do you understand?" he looked at me in question.

I nodded. "Will I get tutoring for all proper Old Way greetings? Are there other magical races as well?"

"Yes and yes little one." Padre went to say more but the door opened. He immediately stood, his body elegant and smooth. "Greetings. May your gold overflow, and your enemies perish at your hand." He lowered in a deep bow.

The goblin who had just entered stopped. "Well met. And may your power ever grow, and your enemies tremble before your magic. I am Manager Ralnok." He returned Padre's deep bow with his own.

"Thank you for meeting with us today. I am Lord Nerio Rauf Drago of the Ancient and Royal House of Drago. These are my sons and heirs. My eldest, Lord Heir Massimiliano Amar Drago. The twins Naciso Ailín and Ottavio Liam Drago, my second and third sons. My youngest birth son, Raniero Katsu Drago. And then little one who has no name but once I adopt him today he will." I flushed at my introduction but obediently bowed my head.

"Is that why you are here today? To adopt this young man?" Manager Ralnok asked.

"Yes and I wish for it to be a blood adoption. I would also like him to be blood tested for any lines he may be descended from and creatures he could possibly inherit. I also want him to be seen by a bank healer and he needs all paperwork made and filled out. We leave for Italy again in three days' time."

"Of course Lord Drago. We will start with the blood test. If the young one will come here." The goblin then beckoned me over to his side. Fearfully I slowly came up to his desk. He pulled a small silver knife from his desk along with a piece of parchment. He looked up and locked eyes with me. "I have to prick your finger with this knife. You will need to squeeze three drops onto the parchment. Once that is done the cut will automatically heal. Is that alright?"

"Wi…will it hurt?" I asked staring at the knife if terror.

"It will barely sting." I nodded and held out my hand. He swiftly sliced the pad of my pointer finger before letting me drip three drops onto the parchment. As the goblin promised the small cut had barely hurt and was now healed. "Now this parchment is spelled to read the magic within your blood. It will make a family tree of ten generations. It will take about ten minutes.

We need to do the same process once more with this parchment which will show the possible creature inheritances you could receive on your 15th birthday. But we won't do so until after you have been adopted, alright?"

I nod and go back and climb in Padre's lap. He pulls me close.

"Lord Drago I will be back in a moment, I will go get the potion and forms needed for you to blood adopt him." Manager Ralnok left.

The next few minutes were spent in relative silence as we waited for the goblin to return. He did with a small crystal vial that had some bubbling black substance in it. He handed the vial and the same knife as before to Padre. "If you would place the amount of drops of blood in there that he is of age and then have him drink it."

Padre shifted me slightly before slicing his finger and counting out ten drops of blood. "Little one you will feel slight discomfort but it will be over in a matter of seconds."

"What does it do?"

"This potion will give you my blood, making you my son by blood as well as name. It will not erase who your father was before but will make it so that you have two fathers and one mother. You will look slightly different, more like me. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded eagerly before downing the vile tasting concoction. I gagged at the taste before stiffening at the slight twinges of pain over my body. Padre was correct though and it only last for a few moments. I opened my eyes. "Did it work?"

"Yes it did little one. Your hair is longer now, and curly like mine. Your eyes have a dark brown rim around them and you are slightly taller." Padre informed me. I beamed up at him.

A gasp from the goblin had us returning our attention to him. His black eyes looked up at mine. "Welcome back to the Wizarding World young Lord Heir Potter, we have been looking for you."

My nose scrunched up. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that you are Lord Heir Hadrian Jamaal Potter, the last of the Potter family. As such you should have been brought to Gringotts starting at age four to begin your tutoring. But you never showed and we could not force your Magical Guardian to tell us where you were. All he would tell us was that you were safe and happy."

Liano growled. "He was not happy nor safe! _Abbi pietà _on their souls, Vasuki _(Have mercy)_. I found him locked and terrified in a cupboard. He would not speak. He flinches at loud sounds and touch as if we would hit him. He only owned the clothes on his back, a torn blanket, and two dirty and worn plush toys. He is as light as a feather and I can feel all of his ribs!" Liano's eyes were glowing a beautiful eerie dark purple. Huge black wings burst from his back.

I stared in wonder. He was beautiful. He looked like an avenging angel.

"Massimiliano calm." Padre ordered before handing me to him. The minute I was in Massimiliano's arms he calmed, cradling me to him and cooing. "Manager Ralnok who was his Magical Guardian?"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." The goblin sneered. "We have been trying to get to Lord Heir Potter because the old coot has been taking money from his account in large amounts steadily over the years. But without Lord Heir Potter's expression disagreement, we could not stop him."

"Block him from ever touching the Potter vaults and accounts again. Also have a full investigation done. I want the man fined, put behind bars, and destroyed." Padre's eyes were now also glowing a different color, the same sea blue that Rayn's eyes normally were.

"With pleasure Lord Drago. We will also make sure to get back everything that was taken, with interest." The goblin then held out the parchment with my family tree to Padre. "It seems everyone who thought the last Lady Potter, Miss Lily Evans, was a muggleborn was wrong. Lord Heir Potter has quite the pedigree, and now add to that your bloodline, he is one powerful young man."

Padre looked down at the paper before reading it aloud:

Lord Heir Hadrian Jamaal Potter –

Paternal Side (Sire only):

~Lord Jamaal Charlus Potter

~Lord Charlus Xavier Potter

~Lord Xavier Argus Potter

~Lord Argus Augustus Potter

~Lord Augustus Ignatius Potter

~Lord Ignatius Argo Perevell

~Lord Argo Fabian Perevell

~Lord Fabian Godric Gryffindor

~Lord Prince Godric Gabriel Gryffindor II

~Kind Salazar Sebastian Slytherin

Maternal Side (Bearer only):

~Lady Lillian Janine Potter _née_ Evans

~Rosemary Athena Evans _née_ Evenrise (1st generation squib as was husband)

~Lord Janus Perseus Evenrise

~Lord Sebastian Hiram Evenrise _née _Ravenclaw  
~Lord Hiram Romeo Ravenclaw _née_ Slytherin

~Lady Princess Athena Lilith Ravenclaw _née_ Pendragon

~Lord Prince Ares Janus Pendragon _née_ Nagar

~Lady Princess Janis Ophelia Nagar

~Lord Prince Ophelio Apollo Nagar

~King Apollo Perseus Nagar

There was a shocked, stunned silence after Padre finished before Narciso exploded with, "Holy Mother Magyk! You're descended from the Dragor royal family, the Basilisk royal family, the Gryphon royal family, the Dracoran royal family, and the Dark Elf royal family!"

I blinked and looked at him confused. "I'm what?"

"You are basically royalty without any responsibility since you're not from the present direct lines." Liano explained, having calmed down enough to sit down with me in his lap.

"Liano, why do you have wings?" I asked, unable to stop the question.

"I am a Dragor. Which are one of the races of humanoid dragons in the world. I'll explain more later." I accepted that as answer, curling into his warm chest.

"Manager Ralnok what does this all mean?"

"It means that you have just adopted an extremely powerful and right young man. While he is not the direct descendant of any of those old royal lines he does have heir and familial vaults that have been left to his line, which he is the last of. At age 15 he will be able to claim the Potter, Evenrise, and Ravenclaw Lordships as last of the line and heir. Now are you still wanting to give him a name or would you like to just change his last name?"

Nerio turned to me. "Little one would you like to keep your birth name or be given one by Liano and I?"

"I want my own name, from you and Liano. Will it be bad if we change my name?"

Manager Ralnok answered for me. "No, it will actually be better. The less likely British wizards are to connect you to your birth name and family the better."

"Why?"

"Because little lord your parents fought a Dark Lord in the last war and were killed by him, but you in that same final attack survived. You are known to British wizards as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Here you are famous for living on the night your parents died." Ralnok told me calmly.

I looked at him horrified. "I'm famous here for not dying?"

"Correct. And the biggest markers for that fame since no one has seen you since you were 18 months old are your name and the lightning mark on your forehead. Now I'm sure your father will be able to tell you more later but for now let's move one. Come here, I need to prick your finger again."

I squirmed trying to get out of Liano's arms. "Sorry little one, I can't let you go right now. My instincts are screaming at me to protect my baby brother." He stood and carried me over to the desk were the blood process was repeated with a new piece of parchment.

A list bloomed on the page as Liano and I watched. It ended a third of the way down the parchment.

Manager Ralnok snatched it up and hummed. "Not as many likely creatures as I'd thought but it is definite that he'll come into an inheritance of some sort. We have nine different creatures and what familial lines they come from. Dragor from, of course the Drago family, but also the Nagar, Potter and Perevell families. Veela from the Potter family. Neko from the Drago, Evenrise, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lines. Dark Elf from the Slytherin line. Basilisk from the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines. Dracoran from the Pendragon and Potter lines. Grim from the Potter family. Fire Fae from the Ravenclaw and Evenrise families. And lastly Naga from the Slytherin line.

I'd say it's a high possibility of him inheriting Dragor or Neko as they seem the strongest in his line. Books and Family Grimoires' are all in his personal Potter heir vault as they were transferred there by magic when he became the last of the line. Now shall we fill out all his adoption files?"

For the next hour or so Ralnok, as we'd been told to call him, and Padre filled out files for my adoption, for a passport, and all the other legal files I'd need. All references and files on my birth name and family were buried, hiding the connection. They made credit cards that linked me to all of my vaults that I could access before turning 15. The vaults were all locked, only to be entered and accessible for me. I was told that if, once I was 15, I wanted to add my father and brothers, or future mates, I could but for now it would only allow me.

In the end I ended up with 19 credit cards all for different vaults and all usable in the magical and muggle worlds. Padre put a limit of 1,500 G every month until I turned 15. Liano promised to buy me a wallet for the cards and also to put pictures of all of them in.

Final the question I'd been waiting for the answer to was asked. "Lord Drago what will you be naming your youngest son?"

"Well Liano what have you decided his first name shall be?"

"Antonino, which roughly means _little flower._" He kissed the top of my head and held me close as tears began to fall from my eyes. This was real. They were all real. I had a Papa, big brothers, and a name. It was all too much. I began to sob into my big brother's neck.

"Ah. A good name for our little one. And it matches his middle name I have chosen well. As you love Latin so much Nino your middle name will be Lux Latin for…"

"Light." I whispered, tearstained face looking up at my Papa. "My name means _little flower light_." I launched myself at him. "Thank you Papa! Thank you. **Gratias ago vos. Gratias ago vos. Gratias ago vos!**" _(Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!)_

"Welcome to the family, little flower."


	3. Chpt3: The First Birthday I've ever had

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter or co. though I wish I did. I do own all OCs though. And the plot. If anyone would like to disagree, go ahead I'll just laugh at your opinion and ignore you.

**Disclaimer 2**: Yes this is similar to other fanfiction stories. No I do not mean to fully steal anyone's works or ideas. If I have something similar to your story be proud, that means I liked your story enough for it to have made an impact on my own writing.

**Warning**: Past child abuse! Cute childlike Harry (HE WILL BE SUBMISSIVE!)! Epic brothers! SLASH! HET! MORSOMES, THREESOMES, ETC. Bashing of British wizards and wizarding society in general. Few AU Xters will escape my bashing wrath. I ignore the dates of the AU story and the dates of now, mixing in inventions of the now with the then, because tech of now is what I know sooo….deal with it

_Last Time:_

"_Antonino, which roughly means little flower." He kissed the top of my head and held me close as tears began to fall from my eyes. This was real. They were all real. I had a Papa, big brothers, and a name. It was all too much. I began to sob into my big brother's neck. _

"_Ah. A good name for our little one. And it matches his middle name I have chosen well. As you love Latin so much Nino your middle name will be Lux Latin for…"_

"_Light." I whispered, tearstained face looking up at my Papa. "My name means little flower light." I launched myself at him. "Thank you Papa! Thank you. __**Gratias ago vos. Gratias ago vos. Gratias ago vos!**__" (Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!)_

"_Welcome to the family, little flower."_

**Chapter 3:** The First Birthday I've ever had

Latin – _**spells**_

_** "**_**Speech"**

Italian – "_Speech"_

French – "Speech"

_(Translations of Latin, French, and Italian Speech)_

Once I finally calmed down after being given my name Manager Ralnok called a lower goblin, Griphook, to take us to the healing floor. He informed us that he would be gathering all of my files and transferring copies of them to the Potter Manager. To which I made him the manager.

As we left Papa bowed again to Ralnok before saying "Thank you Manager Ralnok. Your kindness abounds, as it does so shall your gold." Ralnok returned the bow and then we left.

Griphook led us to the healing hall and left us with an aged old lady. After Griphook was gone Papa turned to the healer who had begun another greeting.

"I am High Healer Anish. May your magic flow, and always empower your soul."

"Well met. And may your magic grow, and continually heal others in need." He returned her curtsey with one of his deep bows. "High Healer Anish forgive me but I do not know if you have been informed of our names or not…?"

"I have, now which one of you is my patient Antonino, hmm?" she smiled softly at me. Even though she was asking I could tell she was asking only to be polite and to calm me.

"I am." I mumbled into Papa's neck.

"Well then young man if you could have your father put you on the hospital bed we'll start your health scans."

Papa immediately put me down. "Is it alright if I'm on the bed with him, or will it interfere with the scans?"

"If it will help calm the dear it will be fine. The scans won't be effected."

I breathed in relief and let Papa slid onto the bed before scooping me up and settling me between his long legs. The bed had resized as soon as he sat down to fit is tall body.

High Healer Anish pulled out a pretty short white stick that I had been informed was called a wand. She murmured long strings of words in a language I didn't recognize. Three parchments appeared in the air beside her as she continued to chant. After a few moments she stopped and smiled at me. "Easy wasn't it? Now let's see what your medical history is."

"What language was that?" I asked Papa softly as she scanned the three pieces of parchment with a frown.

"Nordic Nino. Most of the mastery level healing spells are in Nordic and Gaelic."

"Can I learn them?"

"Healing is a course offered at Heka. We'll get you Nordic and Gaelic tutors this fall if you'd like."

"I would."

"Darling were you ever taken for medical attention or shots when you were little?"

"No, Ma'me."

"Hmm. Answer truthfully. Were you abused in any way?"

"Yes Ma'me."

"I thought so. The three scans I did were all through. One was for all past injuries, one for all past illnesses, and one was for all injuries and ailments you are suffering from now. The past injuries shows that you have had every bone broken in your body at least once. Thankfully your magic healed them all correctly. The scan of past injuries also shows heavy scaring, burns, and bruising. Many of your scars were purposefully car…carved into your skin." She choked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Past illnesses show starvation, three severe cases of pneumonia, one bout of mononucleosis, and several times with cold or strep. None were ever treated but all of them were healed by your magic. The only one that will have lasting effects on you is the starvation. Because you constantly suffered from it you will always remain small and even with a creature inheritance I doubt you will get any larger than 5'4"-5'6". I won't be surprised if you are a submissive." She gave me a small smile and winked.

"Now onto everything you are suffering from now. You have severe bruising on your left side, three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, extremely bad eyesight caused by lack of proper lighting, and malnutrition. Now it will take a few hours to heal you, if you'd all like to go out to eat now and then come back that would be appreciated. I'll have to go collect all of the supplies I need from our Potions storage. I'll make sure rooms are set up for you all to stay the night while I heal Antonino."

"Thank you High Healer Anish. We will be back in an hour." Papa stood fluidly with me. "Come boys. Let's go eat and then return."

We ended up at Tanish's Wizard Delights, a high-end soup shop and bakery. They all ordered something different and had me try everything. Eating food and trying new things was amazing. I loved the feeling of family.

Healer Anish was waiting for us in the same room when we returned. Papa easily settled on the bed with me again. "Now boys I'm sure if you ask you can go to our rooms and relax."

Raniero scowled and looked at him seriously. "We are not leaving our baby brother. We are staying here for his healing."

"What if Nino would not like you boys here?" Papa countered.

Immediately all four boys looked at me in question. "I'd like it if you stayed." I said shyly, looking up at them through my lashes.

"Then they will stay." Papa said calmly, conjuring chairs for each of his sons beside our bed.

"Alright darling we are going to start with the easiest things and then go from there alright?" at my nod she continued. "So eyesight first. Drink this potion and then keep your eyes closed until I tell you. I'll do a spell, you will feel a slight tingle of magic behind your eyelids, and then it'll be over."

I obediently downed the potion and squeezed my eyes shut. As she again spoke in the foreign Nordic language I felt the telltale tingling and then she was telling me to open my eyes.

"So, how does it look? Can you see?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I was in shock. Everything was clear. I could see the little specks floating in the air in front of me. I could see the grains of the wood door and every sparkle in the stones of the wall.

She laughed. "That good darling?" all I could do was nod. "Good. Then we'll move on. Next is the bruising on your side. If you could pull off your shirt I'll have your father rub this bruise cream on it. You'll need to have someone rub more on it every night before you go to bed for the next week."

I hesitated. "Do I have to take off my shirt?"

Her look of sadness and pain let me know that somehow – probably from the scans – she knew of the scarred words carved into my chest and torso. "Yes darling. Don't you worry. Your brothers, father, and I will not judge you. It's not your fault that you grew up with such monsters."

Shakily I raised the baggy grey t-shirt up over my head and off my body. The angered gasps that filled the silence in the room had tears springing to my eyes. They would know now. They'd know I was _Freak_. They wouldn't want me anymore. But like so many things that had happened today, what I expected to happen didn't occur.

"Oh little flower. My little Antonino. They will pay for everything they ever did to you. Every hair on your body they touched and every bruise, scar, or broken bone they left behind. They will never touch you or hurt you again. I promise my little Lux." Papa pulled me gently against him.

I turned into his chest and shook. Heaving sobs wracked my tiny abused frame. All doubts of being returned, of being rejected and abandoned were gone. They did not hate me or think me a freak for the words carved onto my chest. Freak. Abomination. Useless. Slave.

I knew Papa would keep me, would love me. Him and my brothers who were now sitting around us on the bed hugging me, petting me, and cooing sweet nothings in my tiny ears. I don't know how long it took for me to calm down this time but I knew I was exhausted and my broken ribs ached.

After Papa rubbed the cream onto my side High Healer Anish had him wrap my torso up in an ace bandage. She then handed me another potion. "This will be the worst part darling. I'm going to need you to get as comfortable as you can. When you take this you will fall asleep. This potion is Skelegro. It will mend your broken ribs and sprained wrist while you sleep. Tomorrow I will have you start taking a nutrition potion, which you will take very meal for the next year. It will strengthen your muscles, and get rid of all but your stunted growth problems that were caused by you being starved for nine years."

Papa moved around until he was laying down and I was curled up on his chest. The bed had resized when my brothers joined us on the bed. The four curled up around us, Vio, Ciso, and Rayn curled up on one side together, and Liano curled up on the other side.

"Thank you High Healer Anish. I apologize, it seems we won't be using the room you had readied for us." Papa said has he ran his long fingers through my hair. I had just taken the potion. I sighed and nuzzled closer to his chest. My last thought of the night was: It was a nice feeling, I'd never had someone run their fingers through my hair before.

I woke the next morning to a surreal feeling. One I had never felt before. I felt safe. I felt warm. And even more amazing, it did NOT feel any pain. I snuggled into the warm pillow below me.

Said pillow began to rumble with…with laughter. I shot up in fear. Then blinked, the memories of yesterday coming back. "Papa?" I questioned tentatively.

"Hmm yes Nino. How did you sleep?"

I ignored the question and threw my small arms around his neck. "It wasn't a dream." I cried into his neck.

He held me and rocked me. "Antonino, no it was not a dream. I'm real. Massimiliano, Narciso, Ottavio, and Raniero are real as well. You are safe. You have a family. Shh little flower."

The door opened behind me. "Oh good your all awake. How are you feeling Antonino?"

I took a deep calming breath before turning to look at her. "Amazing. I have never felt like this before."

"Like what darling?"

"Warm. Safe. Without pain."

Everyone in the room winced and then their eyes darkened in anger for me at my explanation.

"Well that's good darling. Here is your first nutrition potion. And here is a bag of them for the next month. I have our Potions master making you a fresh batch which will be sent each month for the year they are needed. In that bag are also the ones for your bruises. The bag and vials are spelled unbreakable and will shrink to a keychain. I assume you'll be getting him an heir charm bracelet or necklace today Lord Drago?"

"Yes I will be. We also plan to celebrate his birthday. It was actually yesterday but we had so much to do that we weren't able to celebrate it."

"Good. Good. Well boys take care of your little brother and darling you don't let these boys shelter you and be too overprotective alright?"

I blushed but nodded. With a wave of his wand Papa conjured a dark purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans onto my body. I smiled at him in thanks. We said our goodbyes and Liano carried me as we left.

Once we were outside again Papa smiled at me. "Where do you want to go Nino? Today is your day. Everything and anything you want."

My stomach growled. "Can we eat first?"

He laughed. "Of course Nino and while we eat our breakfast you decide where you want to go first."

"I already know" I informed him.

"Oh do tell." Liano looked down at me curiously.

"Flourish and Blotts. I want books."

"Yes!" Liano crowed. "Finally a brother who shares in my delight of learning. You and I little flower will get along very well." He spun me around, making me shriek in delight.

"Massimiliano quit trying to get your brother injured and come into the restaurant already." Padre commanded from the doorway of a small coffee shop. Liano laughed but obeyed immediately, settling me in a chair between him and Ottavio. "Now everyone let me know what you want so I can go order."

"Papa…" I stopped and looked up. "Do you mind me calling you Papa….? I know that Vio, Ciso, and Rayn, and Liano call you Padre but…"

"It's just fine little light. You call me whatever make you most comfortable."

I smiled at him in relieve. "Papa can I have a banana raspberry muffin and a glass of warm apple cider?"

He grinned at me. "Ah! A child after my own heart. You have great tastes little light. That was just what I was going to order as well." I flushed happily.

Once my brothers had decided their orders Papa went to order at the front and pay. Five minutes later they brought out our order. Once my muffin was in front of me I stared, startled. It was huge! The size of small loaf of bread. Why was it so huge? I'd never finish something this big.

"Don't worry Nino. If you don't finish it now we will get a carry away case and save it." I sighed in relief at Liano's words.

I ate about a third of the mutant muffin before I was done. I bounced in my seat while I waited for my family – my FAMILY that was nice to say – finished eating. I was so excited. I was going to get books.

I shot off of my seat as soon as Papa said it was time to go. Before I could rush out the door though Papa caught me round the middle. "What was our rule yesterday?"

"I'm not to leave your side unless I am with Liano and when we are outside of stores I am to be carried by you or Massimiliano at all times!" I chirped.

"Then where were you going?" he asked amused.

I flushed. "Sorry Papa, I was just so excited."

"I can tell little one. Now shall we go get you your books?" he scooped me up and marched off with a cheer from me of Yes! Books! My brothers followed, laughing.

By the time we entered the book store I was positively vibrating with excitement. On the way Papa had informed me that I had a limit of 10 books for now but if I wanted more, he and I would visit the shopping centers in Italy once my brothers were at school. Ten books! And they would all be mine. In no time I had picked the books I wanted for now.

'Famous British Wizards through the Centuries, 1990 Addition' by Fabel Lucien. 'Fabled Creatures, Myth or Fact' by Antonia Lovegood. 'A Beginners Guide to the Nordic Language' by Daryl Inkle. 'Sports of the Magical World vs. Sports of the Muggle World' by David Kenning. 'A Beginners Guide to the Gaelic Language' by Cynthia Cloud. 'The Royals of Magyk' by Lord Hiram R. Ravenclaw. 'Beginning the Old Ways, a Guide for the Clueless' by Lady Narcisse Ogden. 'Beginners Flight, a Guide to Quidditch' by Travis Kenning. And 'Wandering Wonderlust, Known Adventurers of Our Age' by Carson Glitz.

Papa just laughed as I came to the counter, where he had been waiting, walking beside Liano.

"He wouldn't let me carry any of them." Liano informed Papa with mirth evident in his voice.

All ten big books were held carefully in my arms and I had to peek around them in order to see where I was going. "Would you like help little light?" Papa asked.

I huffed but nodded. No way was going to be able to lift all of these up onto the counter when I couldn't even see over it. Immediately all of the books were taken from me by Papa and my brothers. Once they were rung up and bought Papa shrunk the bag they were in and placed them in his pocket.

"Where do you want to go now Nino?" Vio asked.

I bite my lip. "Can I get a pet?"

"You want a familiar little light?"

I nodded, even if I didn't fully understand what Papa meant by familiar.

"Alright, we will go to the menagerie. You pick whatever animal you feel a pull to. If you don't feel a pull, don't you worry we will get you an owl today and once we are back in Italy I'll take you to some other menageries."

I nodded and followed him into the stored called Magical Menagerie in Liano's arms. Once Liano had put me down I wandered around clutching his hand. Snakes, rabbits, cats, dogs, etc. There were so many animals. Slowly I drifted to the back, and felt a pull like Papa had mentioned. I followed it, tugging Liano along. Finally I stopped in front of a small cage that had two small black catlike creatures in it. Both had amethyst eyes and nine tails.

"Liano, if I feel a pull to two animals equally what do I do?"

"Get them both. Do you feel a pull to both of these Nine-Taile Katts?"

"Yes. Is that what they are called?"

"Yes. Now come on let's go get Papa and the store manager."

Ten short minutes later I was the proud owner of Zoë and Evé. Both names mean _life_. Papa told me that Nine-Taile Katts were rare and it was even rarer for one to be willing to bond with someone – which both of mine had done as soon as they were in my arms by each biting a thumb. Nine-Taile Katts were a way to gain semi-immortality for someone. Each of their nine tails was a life for me. If all were correct and I was a submissive than each of my mates would also be bound to the two Katts and would gain nine lives as well. I promised myself that I'd find a book on them as soon as I could.

We went to lunch then and afterwards I was dragged into the muggle world. Papa decided we should get me some muggle clothes and then we'd spend the rest of the day at the Summer Lights Festival in London. I was excited about the festival, but not about the clothes shopping. We spent two hours – TWO HOURS – shopping. Finally from the mercies of Mother Magyk we stopped and went to the festival.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the twilight hours browsing booths and buying trinkets and trying different treats. Papa had bought me a really nice Canon digital camera and a Mac laptop while we were clothes shopping and spelled them to work on magic instead of electricity. I snapped pictures left and right. I even got awesome pictures of the fireworks that went off right before we left to find a hotel.

In our hotel room that night Papa held me close, having rubbed on my bruise cream and rewrapped it. "Happy Birthday little light. Did you have fun?"

"Yes Papa. Thank you!"

"I'm glad. Tomorrow we'll get your heir bracelet, pick up our orders at Twilfitt and Tatting's, get your paperwork and passport from the bank, and then we are headed home to Italy. I promise we will come back here to visit whenever you want."

"I don't want to Papa. I never want to return to Britain."


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving for Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter or co. though I wish I did. I do own all OCs though. And the plot. If anyone would like to disagree, go ahead I'll just laugh at your opinion and ignore you.

**Disclaimer 2**: Yes this is similar to other fanfiction stories. No I do not mean to fully steal anyone's works or ideas. If I have something similar to your story be proud, that means I liked your story enough for it to have made an impact on my own writing.

**Warning**: Past child abuse! Cute childlike Harry (HE WILL BE SUBMISSIVE!)! Epic brothers! SLASH! HET! MORSOMES, THREESOMES, ETC. Bashing of British wizards and wizarding society in general. Few AU Xters will escape my bashing wrath. I ignore the dates of the AU story and the dates of now, mixing in inventions of the now with the then, because tech of now is what I know sooo….deal with it

_Last Time:_

_In our hotel room that night Papa held me close, having rubbed on my bruise cream and rewrapped it. "Happy Birthday little light. Did you have fun?"_

"_Yes Papa. Thank you!"_

"_I'm glad. Tomorrow we'll get your heir bracelet, pick up our orders at Twilfitt and Tatting's, get your paperwork and passport from the bank, and then we are headed home to Italy. I promise we will come back here to visit whenever you want."_

"_I don't want to Papa. I never want to return to Britain."_

**Chapter 4: Leaving for Home**

Latin – _**spells**_

_** "**_**Speech"**

Italian – "_Speech"_

French – "Speech"

_(Translations of Latin, French, and Italian Speech)_

I twisted and fidgeted in the uncomfortable white plastic airport seat. Papa liked for all of his children to experience all the different styles of traveling, both muggle and magical. So we were flying to Italy. I am terrified, excited, and nervous. This will be a few different first times for me. First time on a plane. First time leaving England. First time going to another country. And my first time going home.

I looked down at the small sterling silver charm bracelet that Papa had purchased for me a few hours ago. All pureblood children got one on their fifth birthday. The bracelet was spelled for different uses. It was a portkey to a safe place and acted a tracker until the child came into their majority (15 for creatures, 17 for others). Once it was put on the child it can never be taken off. Each charm has an actual use though. Such as my three charms. One was a shrunk trunk that had all of my things in it, spelled to resize when I took it off. The potions bag with all of my potions was another and it was spelled to glow blue when it was time to take my potions again. The third was the portkey, it was of the Drago family coat of arms. All I had to do was think or whisper 'Dragons' Keep' and it would take me straight to my rooms in our home, _Mastio Del Drago (Dragon's Keep)_.

"Antonino its time to go."

I looked up at Liano before giving a tentative smile. I allowed him to lead me over to the gate, clutching at my restored blanket and plushies like a life line. Papa had us in First class. My seat was the one between him and Liano. Vio, Ciso, and Rayn were across the aisle. I clutched at Papa and Liano's hands as the plant left the ground. The lift off freaked me out.

Liano moved the armrest between us before moving me so I could bury my face in his chest. He hummed softly and ran his hands through my hair. "Hush little brother. You'll be fine, I have you. Try to get some sleep Nino." I purred into his chest as his large warm hands continued to run through my black tresses. I fell asleep rather easily against him. My body was really weak from all of the malnutrition and child abuse.

The plane landing a few hours later jolted me from my dreams of a smiling red haired woman and a laughing stag-man. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes. That was the first time I hadn't woken from a sleep full of nightmares. I smiled up at Liano, still curled up on his chest.

"Had a good sleep little flower?" I nodded. "That's good little one. Now are you awake enough to walk, or do you want me to carry you? We've landed."

In answer I just held up my thin arms. He grinned before standing with me held against his chest. I held tightly onto Liano's neck as he carried me from the plane. Our brothers walked in front of us and Papa walked beside Liano and me.

As we left the building I was hit with a wave of warm heat. The air was so different from that of England. "Welcome to Italy Antonino. Welcome home." Papa turned to smile at me as he said those words. _Home_. The mere thought, the mere word bringing tears to my eyes.

"Papa I'm home." I sobbed holding my hands out for the man who had taken me in as his own.

Papa took us to a small covered alley. "Boys use your portkeys. I'll meet you at the manor." He held me tighter and suddenly the world went dark and began to spin. We landed with a lite thud on the ground. Papa somehow landed on his feet with me in his arms.

I groaned and clutched at my head. "What was that Papa?"

"A type of wizarding travel." He answered amused. "We won't travel that way if we can avoid it if it bothers you so much."

"Thank you Papa." I watched amazed as my brothers came spinning out of the sky, landing on their feet beside Papa.

Papa turned once all four of them had landed. "Well little light what do you think of our home?"

My eyes grew large. It was beautiful. A magnificent castle with a forest of tall trees on one side and the ocean at the other. _The ocean!_ It was breathtaking. I stared out at the large endless expanse of blue waves. It was so much better in person than in books.

"With how captivated our little flower is of the ocean I doubt he'll be coming into a Neko inheritance. No cat would like be that excited about seeing water." Ottavio commented. I jerked back to attention, smiling sheepishly at Vio. He grinned at me. "So how do you like the house Nino?"

"It's beautiful." I murmured shyly. "Can we go inside?"

"Sure Lux." Papa put me down and patted my head. "Come on."

I bit my lip. "Papa can I run?" He blinked down at me. "Am I allowed to run to the front door?" I elaborated.

"Sure, why don't you race your brothers?"

I looked over at the four of them in question. Rayn nodded excited. "Yeah we'll race you Nino." And then he was off laughing as he got a head start. With a shout the other three brunettes went chasing after him and after a beat I came running after.

I laughed in delight. I loved to run. The wind in my hair was amazing, and now that it was longer (down to the middle of my back) it flew behind me. Running was freedom. I closed my eyes and just felt as the wind whipped around my face and my brothers' laughter filled my ears. Home, I had a home and brothers. A Papa and a name.

I had known my brothers would beat me. Even though I could run fast because of practice in running from Baby Giant I knew my tiny legs had nothing on the four taller teens. I met them at the front door and together we waited for Papa to catch up to us. He leisurely strolled down the long path to where we waited. I could tell from the fidgeting of the other boys that they were losing patience with Papa. I didn't mind how long it was taking him though. I had learned really early with the Giants to always to patient, quiet, and never expect anything.

I had already received so much in the past few days that waiting didn't bother me. The fact I had a Papa to wait until he catches up was amazing enough. "Shall we head inside boys?" Papa's honey voice washed over me as he gently placed a hand on the small of my back, careful not to startle me. At our nods of agreement Papa led us into the house. I watched in blurred, dazed amazement as they led me through the castle that was now my home. I knew they were talking to me, but everything outside my mind was hazing. I knew I'd have to get another tour since when we arrived at a deep mahogany door I had no idea how we had got there.

Shaking my head to clear the haze I looked up at Papa in confusion. "This is your room little Lux."

My eyes went wide. "My – my room? I have my own room?" I breathed in surprise.

"Well your own rooms to be more accurate. Each of us had our own suite in this hall. Your suite has a bathroom, bed chamber, ante chamber, study and personal library, ritual room, and potion lab. The ritual room and potion lab I have had magically blocked since until you are older and more used to the magical world I do not want you in those rooms alone. If you wish to brew or practice rituals you will either come to me or Massimiliano, is that understood?"

"Yes Papa." I grinned shyly up at him. "Can I see my rooms?" At his encouraging nod I pushed open the large door. The first room, the ante chamber, was amazing. Papa must have had it done after he found out my favorite colors. I knew most people would find my rooms girly and feminine. But I loved purples, pinks, reds, and strangely browns.

The ante chamber was a mixture of browns. Three of the four walls were painted a dark camel color with the fourth accent wall oyster colored. The accent wall was mostly taken up by a large archway that led off into a hallway. Three plush couches sat around a fireplace. The couches were sand colored and made the room seem soft and earthen. The floor was covered in a light camel color shag carpet. I really wanted to just take of my new shoes and curl my toes into the comfy looking carpet. The room was beautiful.

Looking up at Papa with tears at the edge of my eyes I sniffled, "Thank you Papa. I love it."

He laughed, "This is not all little one. Let's go see the rest of your rooms, hmm?"

I nodded eagerly and stepped into the hallway. All four of the doors in the hallway were like the door that led into my rooms. I turned to the first door on the left and opened it. This room was done in rosewood. It was the study and library. The room was large and rounded, all of the walls covered in rosewood shelves. Only a few of which housed books.

"I thought you would like to collect and make your own library." I grinned shakily up at Papa. He was amazing.

All of the other furniture in the room was also done in the same Brazilian dark rosewood; a large desk and chair, two wooden couch frames, and a long table between the two couches. The couches had burgundy cushions with rose and burnt red throw pillows. The chair at my desk was covered in a dark maroon cushion that matched the shag carpet of the floor.

The next room, the one across the hall, which we checked out was my ritual room. Since Papa was there I was able to enter the room. It was strange. The room was made of rose marble. In the center of the room was a circular indent which three stairs led down into. Tons of strange instruments were set up throughout the room that I had no idea how to describe, let alone knew what they were. We left there pretty quickly.

The potions lab which was located next to the ritual room was more comforting to me. It was almost like a medieval kitchen. While I hadn't liked cooking for the Giants I loved to cook. I couldn't wait to use that room. The lab was done in a dark purple marble. The room had four different black marble stone tables. Along one wall was shelves of different styled pots – cauldrons I remembered Vio call them. He and Ciso loved to make potions. The other two walls (not the one with the door) were lined with shelves and cabinets with tons of empty jars, bottles, and vials. Papa told me that once I got the basics of potion making down that we'd see about getting me some beginner potion ingredients.

The last door in the hallway led to what I decided was my favorite room, my bed chamber. The room was done in what Papa said was called the 'Wild Berries' color scheme. The shag carpet in this room was dark blue plum. The room itself was rounded and the walls were amethyst with Japanese cherry blossom trees painted on them. The trunks of the trees were aubergine colored and the blossoms were a bright burgundy.

My bed was inlayed in the wall. It was a rounded canopy bed that had amethyst curtains that matched the walls. The bed itself was about two feet from the floor and was an eight inch thick memory foam mattress. The nook that the bed was cut and laid in had dark blue plum cushions on the walls and a large window. The sheets matched the cushioned walls in the same dark blue plum color. The mountain of pillows were in fuchsia and burgundy while the comforter and three fuzzy blankets were in aubergine.

In the room there were also to wardrobes, a dresser, a vanity with a large mirror, two cushioned high back chairs, and a fire place. All of the furniture was done in rose wood and the high back chairs had heather colored cushions. The fireplace was made out of the same purple marble that was in my potions lab.

Between the two wardrobes was another door. I assumed correctly that it led to my bathroom. The room was done in pinks, including the pink marble. A large six man tub with jets was in the floor to one side of the room. Opposite that was a walk-in shower with ten shower heads that could probably comfortably fit fifteen people inside it. The large body towels in the room were baby pink. The hand towels and wash towels were done in heather and hyacinth. The cabinets above the sink were painted hyacinth, and the sink was bright pink. Runes and flowers were painted throughout the room in fuchsia and heather. Fuchsia shag rugs were placed infront of the entrance to the room, the tub, and the shower, with two more at the toilet and the sink. The toilet was the same bright pink as the sink.

Ciso snickered. "Aw! Your just so adorable baby brother." He drew me into his arms and cooed. "Makes me want to go out and buy you tons of teddies and bunnies, surround you in cuteness. You're going to make such an adorable submissive."

I scowled up at him for a moment before I thought through what he said. "Bunnies?" My eyes got huge. "Can I have a bunny?" I swiveled my head to look up at Papa.

Unknown to me I was using my puppy dog eyes for the first time. Papa hadn't stood a chance, even if he had been going to say no. "Of course little one. We'll go get you a bunny tomorrow."

I beamed up at him. "Thank you! Gratias tibi ago. Ego amare prolis. Gratias tibi ago. Tu velim ad me manere. _(Thank you. I love having a family. Thank you. Please let me stay.)_" Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh little flower." Papa pulled me from Ciso's arms and into his own. "Always. You are our family forever now. We aren't going anywhere and neither are you. Shh, little one. Shh. You have a family and you are loved. Always."


End file.
